His Way of Saying Hello
by Yugi2
Summary: Rikku is new to the group and swears Auron is singling her out. 'He didn't have to say it like that, ya know??'. But what she doesn't know is that Auron actually wants to get to know her more. Please R&R.


Hello! Here's my fanfic that started from total lack of good, wholesome Auron+Rikku fics. I started it in my cousin's room at about ten at night and finished the first chapter about a half hour later. It's not that long... but it's just the first chapter. :d Flames will be replied to with a swift kick in the ass by Yours Truly. Seeing as this is only my second attempt at a fanfiction, my first being of the anime genre, Cardcaptor Sakura to be specific. :d I'm only 13, so that may add to the 'don't flame me, please' list. Hehe. Oh, and by the way, I changed something in Final Fantasy X to suit my story more. Bwahaha.   
  
Chapter One: "I HATE THUNDER!!"   
  
"Oh guys! Please just can we stay the night!? I-.. I promise I'll quit whining when we leave tomorrow! Please...!?" Rikku clung to her half Al Bhed cousin's leg. She wasn't ready to walk back out into the Thunder Plains. Hell no. Not yet!   
  
"Rikku... you know I understand you're afraid, but-"   
"Just one night wouldn't hurt, would it?" Yuna had been interrupted by Auron, "She's not going to quiet down if we keep going. And I'm not fond to seeing her hanging on us all; seeking comfort," Auron brushed past Rikku's shoulder, knocking her back a little with his strength. Rikku quickly looked back to see the doors close behind him. The rest of the group looked stunned, as if Auron had just passed out Valentines in the shape of hearts in a Cupid outfit. 'Did Auron just suggest to waste an entire day and night of journeying!?' 'Did Auron just show compassion for someone he just met???' But all Rikkku could say about what just happened was quite the opposite.   
"He didn't have to say it like that... I'm not a baby, you know!?" she continued to follow Auron's footsteps and stormed through the door, ready to give Auron a piece of her mind.   
  
  
Rikku took down her hair and gingerly started brushing it. She was still in her regular clothes--an orange tank top and green shorts to be dull and undescribtive. (Just my style! ^-~;;) She was staying in Yuna's room for the night and was still upset about what Auron had said to her.   
"Is it his nature to be so cruel all the time??" she suddenly blurted out, half truly questioning, while the other half of her thoughts had already answered that question. 'Duh!'   
Yuna looked surprised, "Do you mean Sir Auron?"   
Rikku merely nodded.   
"Oh Rikku..." Yuna pleaded, "You make it sound like he hates you..."   
"Well, newsflash, Yunie, he does!!"   
Yuna looked startled by the reply. But Rikku realized this and quickly apologized.   
"Sorry Yunie... He just... He just makes me so mad!!" Rikku attempted to make a sour face, but ending up looking very cute instead.   
"Oh Rikku..." Yuna giggled at her cousin's attempt at showing her frustration, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Give him a chance, he's very loyal as a friend. He was my father's guardian afterall, right? What he said to you.... about you... well... he's not used to dealing with the 15-year-old girl... That was his way of saying 'Hey, Rikku!'   
Rikku just looked back at Yuna, "Maybe you're right about the 15-year-old girl thing. But it was still super mean! No 'How do you do?' is going back to him if he keeps that nasty attitude up! You'd think he was an Al Bhed hater! OR! Maybe he just hates women! Or... or maybe he just hates me!" Rikku had been stripping down to comfortable sleepware while making accusations, and then proceeded to flop down on the blankets that had been prepared for her on the floor. There were more than enough rooms in the agency for Rikku to have her own room, but she insisted at sharing a room with Yuna. Obviously out of fear.   
Rikku rolled onto her side and tried to work more on her pouty face. Yuna laughed silently and turned out the light and proceeded to go to her own bed.   
  
Auron lay awake listening to the sounds of the raging storm outside his window. The storm being so wreckless, it surprisingly failed to frighten any of the five... no--... make that six of his companions. Well... adding that sixth make that statement false. The perky Al Bhed that had recently joined the group outside of Guadosalam was horribly frightened of lightning. And though he acted quite cold toward her, Auron found himself drawn to her energy. Of course nothing sexual, that involved beyond casual relationship. Of course not! Auron may have had a few one night stands in his life (Yes, life. I told you I changed something. ^_~) had urges any man has, but he wasn't a pervert that corrupted teenage girls! He kept telling himself this as he slowly was seduced into closing his eyes and letting the night lay him to rest. He tried his best to ignore the storm outside his window.   
  
BOOM!   
  
Rikku quickly sat up, "I HATE THUNDER!" she called to no one.   
The room was pitch black. Rikku scrambled to where she remembered her bathrobe was, and put it on. Rikku looked around for the candle, she didn't want to turn on the light and wake up Yuna, even though she kind of wanted to wake her up to walk her to the bathroom... but let the summoner sleep... Finally, 'To hell with it!' and she pulled out a forbidden machina from her shorts's pocket easily found on the floor. Turned it on, and she could see two feet ahead of her. Success.   
"Here we go..." she said to herself. But only a few paces outside the door...   
  
BOOM!   
  
Again the thunder billowed, "I HATE THUNDER!!!!!" Rikku whined, but her voice wasn't the one that call out the phrase. Rikku looked totally white.   
"W-... ...who said that..." she slowly extended the glowstick like machina and 'Oh my...'   
"AURON!?" Rikku gasped as she fell backwards onto her behind and sat there looking up at him. "Auron...? You hate thunder, too??" Rikku was lost for words.   
TO BE CONTINUED   
----   
Author's note:   
I know.... kind of a stupid ending... or at least I thought so... Please review! I want to know if I should continue. If I do, I want to make a tasteful Auron+Rikku fiction. Just to let you know what I'm thinking of making. ^^; 


End file.
